


За любовь

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Aromantic, Asexual Character, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Секундный порыв за мгновение превратился в самую жестокую ошибку.





	За любовь

Ладони Марси протестующе упёрлись в широкую мужскую грудь, сминая пальцами тонкую ткань рубашки и невесомо царапая кожу под ней. Она знала, что так будет. Рано или поздно Крис должен был поймать её, чтобы окончательно выяснить их противоречивые отношения. Как жаль, что этот момент настал именно на праздничном семейном ужине, куда Марси позвала Криса как друга, втайне мечтая, чтобы сердобольные двоюродные тётушки сами подтолкнули его к первому шагу. Ей ведь никогда не хватит уверенности признаться. Все близкие были в курсе её нежных чувств, да и Крис, без сомнения, догадывался…

Только не умел любить.

Его состояние не было болезнью или психологическим барьером, не позволяющим выстраивать нормальные отношения со второй половинкой. Крис с детства был _таким_. Равнодушным ко всему, что связано с романтикой. В старших классах ему доводилось затаскивать в койку пару одноклассниц, но после, если верить слухам, за этим не следовало ничего более ответственного. Крис обожал секс, но его сердце, в отличие от постели, всегда оставалось холодным.

Марси вздрогнула, стоило ему провести языком по мочке её уха. В этой небольшой комнатке для гостей было темно, и пока Крис собственнически тащил её к дальней стене, они то и дело натыкались на громоздкую мебель.

— Нет… — голос звучал не громче шёпота. Марси сжала бёдра, между которыми Крис настойчиво пытался протиснуть ладонь.

Он фыркнул с обидным снисхождением. В глазах Криса она всегда была несозревшей недотрогой. Он требовал уважения к своей аромантичности, но полностью игнорировал тот факт, что Марси похожим образом не испытывала сексуального влечения к кому-либо.

_«Ты не сможешь жить без секса, это естественная потребность»_

_«В таком случае, и ты без настоящей любви долго не протянешь»_

_«Это совсем другое»_

Марси не сводила взгляда с его губ, желая попробовать их, выплеснуть свои чувства, не переходя черту. Но Крис как обычно всё поймёт не так и тогда точно отымеет её прямо у этой стены, пока тётушки в соседней комнате разливают вино по бокалам и по очереди произносят тост.

Крис неспроста ушёл от них. От тостов « _За любовь!_ » его лицо перекашивалось, как будто он целый день питался одними лимонами.

Марси шире распахнула глаза, её словно осенило, а руки переместились на затылок Криса. По-другому он не остановится и потом будет строить из себя обиженного, но это лучше нежелательной близости. Для Марси что угодно было лучше.

В окружающем сумраке он не видел, как густо покраснели её щёки, как на лбу проступили капельки пота.

Марси целовалась неуклюже, не пытаясь впечатлить или покорить. Крис нетерпеливо отвечал, полагая, что подруга наконец сдалась, но у неё на этот счёт были другие планы.

— За любовь, Крис, — теперь она немного хрипела, чуть отстранившись и уже без былой решимости взглянув на него. Секундный порыв за мгновение превратился в самую жестокую ошибку.

Крис злобно усмехнулся. С его губ сорвалось мрачное « _да уж_ ».

Он ловко расправился с ремнём на брюках, свободной рукой задрав подол платья подруги.

Он не умел любить.

Она не умела хотеть.

Он грубым движением оказался внутри.

Она беспомощно вскрикнула.


End file.
